


The Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Girl

_Dear Y/N,_

_You’re asleep right now, and I gotta go. I’m sitting here, with just a tiny bit of light to write by, and it spills over your peaceful form. Not a care in the world. You deserve so much better than I could ever give you. I wish I could give you the stars, the moon, oceans, and galaxies. You have given up so much for us. You’ll never get the apple pie life, family cookouts, or a big Christmas. You never know if I’m even gonna come home, and if I do, what shape I’ll be in._

_While I’m off, driving around the country, saving people- know my heart remains with you. My thoughts drift to you in the quiet of the night while the light of the moon is all that’s there to light my world. My dreams are of the moment I hold you in my arms again._

_When you cry over the state I’m in, I shatter a little more inside. You could walk out that door, find someone better, and never look back. If you did, I’d lose my one beacon in this world. I’d be a ship lost at sea, no map, no compass, and no way to shore. Adrift, just trying to survive. You’ve never asked me for anything- no jewelry, no cars, nothing flashy. Not that I could even give you those things. And that’s why, before I leave on every hunt, I sit and I watch you sleep. I write you something else to let you know what you mean to me._

_I wish that I could give you the life you deserve. The wedding, the house, and the kids. Fuck, do I ever. You gave up your dreams just to lay by my side at night, to be the reason I don’t drink myself into darkness._

_I have to go, sweetheart. Off to chase another monster, in another city, in another state. I’m leaving my heart with you once again. It’s yours for as long as you’ll take it. It’s all I can give you, so keep it safe._

_I’ll come home soon. I promise._

_I love you._

_-D_


End file.
